Switched capacitor voltage converters are used to step up or step down an input direct current (DC) voltage (provided by a power source) to an output DC voltage applied to a load. In a step-down Dickson-type switched capacitor voltage converter having a step-down ratio of n-to-1, where n is an even integer, n control transistors and n-1 pairs of sync transistors are used with switching capacitors so that the output DC voltage is 1/n of the input DC voltage. Some Dickson-type switched capacitor voltage converters include LC resonant tank circuits to create a soft-switching condition to help reduce switching loss. An LC resonant tank circuit is also referred to as a tank circuit.